A Romantic Interlude
by Emery Saks
Summary: A few weeks after their first kiss at the footbridge, Marian Paroo reflects on her blossoming relationship with Harold Hill and their second visit to that romantic spot. One shot/Fluff


Marian Paroo was shelving the last of the dwindling mound of books on her pushcart. The library had been particularly full that afternoon, as evidenced by the several stacks of misplaced books that had littered the tables. One by one, her patrons had slowly abandoned their reading, beckoned by a promising evening filled with various entertainments.

Many were drawn to the Pleez-All Billiard Parlor, which was rapidly becoming a town favorite. Since his school-house reformation, Harold Hill had made a concerted effort to win over Mayor Shinn, who also happened to the proprietor of River City's one and only pool hall. Admittedly, the Mayor had been slightly reticent at first, but after Harold had invited the man to several games at his pool hall – and had graciously conceded defeat to him as well – Shinn had begun to grudgingly accept the olive branch Harold extended. Of course, it didn't hurt that the town's citizens were rapidly reforming their opinion of the "devil's game" after seeing Professor Hill grace the table several evenings in a row.

Those who weren't quite old enough to pass the time with a cue in their hand chose to pursue other pursuits. Marian imagined that, by now, several of her youngest patrons would have persuaded their parents for a trip to the Candy Kitchen, while her somewhat older patrons would no doubt have taken the opportunity to escape unnoticed to the footbridge for a little bit of romance. There once was a time when such an observation would have solicited a regretful sigh from Marian as she contemplated a desire she had long ago relegated to wishful daydreams. But now, she didn't have to conjure clandestine strolls with an imaginary sweetheart. Her reality far surpassed any fantasy.

She smiled wistfully at the thought and reflected on how much her life had changed during the few short weeks since she had met Harold at the footbridge the evening of the Ice Cream Sociable. Since their first kiss there a little less than three weeks ago, Harold had twice spirited her away to their romantic spot. What usually began as an evening of playful banter as they sat near one another on a large hollow log inevitably ended up with Marian ensconced in Harold's arms as he indulged her with the most delicious of kisses. She found it tremendously romantic, and judging from the ardent looks he cast at her, she suspected he did, too. Although she was fairly new to what Harold teasingly referred to as 'canoodling' – a phrase which never failed to make her blush furiously – Marian enjoyed being in Harold's company. At times, she was slightly scandalized by that bold thought and privately wondered if she ought to work harder at resisting Harold's intoxicating charms. But the moment he took her in his arms, her resolve fled and she found herself willingly succumbing to his affectionate gestures.

Their first visit back to the footbridge had come a mere week after Harold's triumphant concert at the high school. It had been a pleasant shock to discover him waiting at the bottom of the library steps when she had emerged that evening.

"Professor Hill!" she exclaimed in delighted surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Harold doffed his hat in response and offered her a winning grin. "Miss Marian! Top of the evening to you."

Marian felt her heart speed up as Harold bounded up the steps to her where she stood and leaned in a little closer than convention dictated. "I was in the neighborhood this evening and thought I'd see if you might be available for a little stroll. Perhaps a trip to the Candy Kitchen or possibly the footbridge?"

At his brazen wink, she felt her cheeks darken and she was suddenly grateful for the evening sky which she hoped would hide her schoolgirl reaction. But Harold noticed anyway, and his smile broadened. Taking her arm, he tucked it through his own and escorted her down the steps. Marian could smell the hint of his spicy aftershave, and it thrilled her to be seen on the arm of such an intelligent and handsome man. Once again, she marveled at the monumental changes that had occurred in so short a time. A few weeks ago, she would have delivered an icy stare and scathing response to any flirtatious line that might have fallen from Harold Hill's lips. But now, she allowed him to lead her away from prying eyes so those same lips could whisper romantic sentiments against her own and possibly more.

She could only hope nobody they passed observed them too closely. Otherwise, they would be certain to notice the continual pink that bathed her complexion. Harold, for his part, was quite content to indulge in a never-ending stream of hellos as they crossed paths with various townspeople and neighbors. It seemed that everyone was eager to offer a friendly greeting, inquire as to how his search for a home was coming along or ask a question about their child's band instrument. His easy-going manner and sincere responses sent many of his new neighbors on their way with a happy smile.

As they made their way farther to the edge of town, the constant stream of passerby tapered off to a trickle until they found themselves inevitably alone and making their way down the winding path that led to a large hollow log situated a few feet from the footbridge. A wry smile stole across Marian's countenance, and she looked at Harold with open amusement.

Harold flashed her his impossibly-winning grin. "You once told me you had never sat on the large hollow log."

"I did," Marian allowed with a nod.

"Well, I thought we should remedy that," he explained and gestured at the makeshift bench. "Shall we sit?"

"Are you sure your knees bend, Professor?" she inquired innocently as she took her seat. Harold let out an amused laugh and took his place next to her, sitting closer than he dared when at her mother's house. He took her hand in his and patted it affectionately.

"Madam Librarian, you certainly know how to keep a fellow on his toes!" he said admiringly. "Life will certainly never be dull in your company."

Marian giggled softly and shook her head. "Honestly Harold, I've never on been the receiving end of so much flattery. All of this is going to make me wonder what you're scheming."

"It's not flattery if it's true," he told her, "and the only I'm thing I'm scheming for is to spend a quiet evening in the company of the most beautiful woman in River City." Marian watched as he raised her hand and then gasped softly when his lips descended upon the back of her hand covering it in gentle kisses.

Harold's mouth curved into a smile against her skin when he heard her small intake of breath. When his eyes met hers, they gleamed with satisfaction. He delighted in catching Marian unawares and loved to hear her soft exclamations when he managed to stir her passions. He knew he was only scratching the surface of his emotions for her, and having learned how truly innocent she was, he realized he would have to keep his desires in check when around his alluring sweetheart. But, he relished the opportunities to slowly introduce her to the love and desire he harbored for her.

Still, he recognized the need to pace the physical aspect of their relationship. It wouldn't do to overwhelm her. Keeping that in mind, he lowered her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and brought it to rest on the worn bark between them. As the blush from her cheeks slowly began to fade, he chatted about the progress he had made in his search for a home, the amazement he felt at the open arms with which the townsfolk had welcomed him and most importantly, his business goals for the future. Harold was eager to share the ideas he had planned for the musical emporium, and Marian watched, in amusement, as he practically glowed with excitement and became increasingly animated with each passing minute. As her heart swelled with happiness, she experienced of a sense of contentment she hadn't ever considered possible.

"_This is what it feels like to be in love," _she realized with amazement. _"Taking joy in his happiness and seeing his dreams fulfilled."_

A beatific smile spread across her features at this personal revelation, and Harold, who had been describing some refinements to the Think System, stopped in mid-sentence, completely taken aback by the joy radiating from his lovely librarian.

"Marian?" he questioned softly.

She was startled back to reality by his gentle inquiry and turned, offering him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Harold," she stammered, a slight embarrassment creeping into her features. "I'm afraid my mind wandered for a moment."

Harold grinned. "There's no need to apologize. I realize it's not as riveting as I imagine it to be," he chuckled.

Marian had to the good grace to blush. "No, no! Not at all. It's quite interesting. I was merely … distracted." She looked away in mild consternation, abruptly self conscious and not quite certain of the decorum involved in confessing her revelation to her beau.

Harold, sensing her sudden discomfort, grew serious and slid a hand under her chin tenderly turning her back to face him. "Marian Paroo, I was merely teasing you," he murmured softly. "Why the sudden shyness? Where's the woman who fought me step for step when I first came here?"

The hint of amusement in his gentle rebuff elicited a light laugh from her, and she smiled affectionately. "She's still here," Marian assured him and leaned into his caress. "She was simply lost in her thoughts for a moment."

"I see," he nodded. "And may I ask what was so captivating?" Although the question was delivered with his usual good humor, a gentle note of concern laced Harold's voice. That subtle anxiety wasn't lost on Marian, and she immediately felt a stab of regret for causing him worry.

"Harold, I was simply being silly," she swiftly assured him and was gratified when a look of relief passed across his eyes.

"Silly?" he repeated. "And what was so silly that you had to completely ignore the handsome gentleman sitting next to you?"

Marian swatted his arm lightly and shook her head in disbelief. "Harold Hill, you are incorrigible." But, she delivered the comment with an affectionate smile. In reply, Harold merely gazed back at her, patiently waiting for an answer.

For a woman who had no qualms in expressing her opinion, Marian was finding it difficult to reveal such an intimate thought so early in their relationship. But at Harold's encouraging squeeze of her hand, she found strength, and although delivered softly, there was a confidence in her voice as she spoke.

"I realized that this," she stopped and gestured between Harold and herself, "is what it's like to be in love. Listening to your plans about the Emporium and the Think System makes me understand the happiness one derives from seeing their loved one's dreams come to fruition. It's something I've never thought I'd experience," she confessed, her eyes shining with joy. "But now, I'm here with you, and that makes it all the more wonderful."

Harold, who had become rather still, gazed at her in silence, unable to articulate the emotions which suddenly blossomed inside of him at her explanation. Mere words seemed grossly inadequate. The idea that Marian could and did find joy in his hopes and desires was a thought so totally profound and unexpected that it caught him off guard. It had been several years since anyone had expressed an interest or concern for his life. Hearing her confess this and seeing the truth of it reflected in her bottomless-hazel eyes satisfied a deep-seated need he hadn't even realized he harbored.

As his silence continued, Marian grew nervous. Perhaps she had said too much. Her forthright nature often lent itself to speaking the truth, even when it might not be well received. She, herself, had told him that one couldn't expect a traveling salesman to stay put. What if Harold didn't feel the same as she? All these thoughts frantically sped through her mind, each compounding her nervousness.

She opened her mouth to apologize for her forwardness, but never had the opportunity to speak because Harold, whose eyes had been steadily darkening with emotion reached forward and gathered Marian in his arms, unceremoniously pulling her to him as his mouth descended upon hers, kissing her more deeply than he ever had before. Her arms instinctively wound around his neck, and she shivered when she felt his hands move across her back. Marian was lost in a maelstrom of sensations and emotions, completely oblivious to everything except Harold and his delicious kisses, but all too soon, it ended, and she felt him reluctantly draw away.

A womanly satisfaction – both thrilling and novel – washed over her when she noticed Harold's flushed countenance and observed the deep breaths he took in an effort to calm his passion. Marian was absurdly pleased to discover she wasn't the only one deeply affected by their embrace …

Reflecting upon that evening, Marian realized she had been given a rare glimpse into the nature of Harold Hill. Although she had known he was a man of intense passions, until that night at the footbridge, she hadn't realized how deeply they flowed. Sheltered though she may have been, she recognized the truth in Harold's statement that they would need to tread cautiously when it came to the physical aspect of their blossoming relationship. His rueful explanation that his voracity for life and its pleasures, coupled with her innocent curiosity, could lead to dangerous situations had caused Marian to blush scarlet. But, she couldn't deny the truth of his accurate, if somewhat audacious, admonition.

The soft chiming of the library clock heralding closing time brought her out of her reverie. She cast a fleeting glance at the remaining books left littered on her cart and decided they could wait. After all, a certain music professor was most likely loitering outside, waiting on her. Propelled by that thought, Marian quickly straightened the remaining tables, pushed chairs back into place and lowered the lid on her ink pad, placing the stamp directly beside it. She gave the library a final perusal, and satisfied that it would keep until the morning, turned off the lights and pulled the doors closed behind her.

The night air was balmy, a sharp contrast to the fan-cooled atmosphere inside the library, and she shivered slightly at the change. Behind her, she heard the light shuffle of a man's footsteps, and her lips curved into a delighted smile when she felt a hand come to rest lightly on her arm. She turned to see Harold gazing brightly at her.

"Good evening, Miss Marian!"

"Good evening, Professor Hill," she beamed, unable to disguise her pleasure at seeing him. Harold's happiness was plainly evident, too, as he took her arm and began to escort her down the steps in a gesture that had become routine for the couple.

"It's such a lovely night, I thought I'd drop by and see if you could be persuaded to join me for a walk to the Candy Kitchen."

The subtle play of his fingers against her bare arm caused Marian's heart to flutter, and she deliberately avoided his gaze lest he become aware of the havoc his caress was creating and cease. She certainly didn't want him to halt; instead, she wrapped her arm snugly around his and in a demure voice agreed, "A visit to the Candy Kitchen would be delightful."

Harold cast a surprised glance toward her as her arm tightened around his, but then smiled and brought her to walk more closely beside him. In a few moments, the two could be heard bantering lightly, their laughter floating behind them, each content to be in the other's company as they strolled toward Main Street to indulge in a phosphate and perhaps afterward, Marian secretly hoped, something far sweeter.


End file.
